The Hive
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Midori is locked inside the Hive by the Red Queen until a team of commandos come to investigate the A.I. actions. Midori is an important figure to the Umbrella corporation. Will she help the others escape the horrors in The Hive? Midori (oc)/Rain/Alice
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Resident Evil series, even if I wish I did, but I do own my oc

**Warnings:** Femslash, gore, violence, flesh eating zombies:)

Oh, and Aka means red in japanese

_Chapter One _

It was the sounds of screams and the alarms ringing that awoke Midori from her somewhat peaceful slumber. She shot up and dashed to her door, trying to open it, only to find it was locked. She banged on it, leaving a small dent. She frowned heavily with a wince, the screams ringing loudly in her ears as a migraine started to form. Sometimes she cursed her heightened senses.

Letting loose a sigh of frustration, she punched the door again, leaving behind a larger dent. A hiss escaped her lips and she turned her head up to glare at the camera in her room.

"Open the fucking door, Aka!" she yelled, cursing the artificial intelligence in her mind. She really hated the A.I., almost as much as she hated its creator.

"I am sorry, Midori, but I can not allow you, or the others, to leave. The T-Virus has escaped. The residents of The Hive have all been eliminated as a safety precaution." the red light blinked as a British accented voice filled the room.

Midori's eyes narrowed. "Escaped? There's no way it just escaped. No, someone planned this." she muttered to herself. She tensed suddenly, realizing what this meant. "That means, those people, all of them, they're gonna Turn. All... 500 of them." she paled.

How the hell was she going to get out of here? Her earth abilities were a lot weaker than her other ones and she couldn't do any type of teleportation. She could fight her way through, but she really didn't want to get eaten. While the virus doesn't affect her and she heals very quickly, getting eaten wasn't a pleasant feeling. She still remembers the time a particularly strong manticore caught her off guard and made her his new chew toy.

"Correct. You see now why I can not let you leave."

Midori snarled and glared at the camera. "The T-Virus has no effect on me."

"That does not matter. I will not take the chance of something happening to you. You are an important asset to Umbrella."

"Speaking of Umbrella, did you inform the corporation of the situation?"

There was a moment of silence. "No, I did not."

Midori fought the urge to facepalm. "So Cain is going to send a team here. Great. Fucking beautiful."

"I admit is was not my most logical decision."

"Yeah, no shit, Aka."

Midori ran a had through her dark brown hair, her bright green eyes flashing with annoyance. Since she knew that soldiers were on their way, and if not now then soon, she decided to prepare, having a feeling that things would turn for the worse. She walked up to her closet and quickly grabbed an outfit that would be easy to fight in. She undressed and put on the black, sleeveless Chinese shirt with the silver Lotus flower design on the front, a pair of dark grey skinny jeans that were easy to move in, and a pair of combat ankle boots that had a chunky, 3-inch heel. She slipped on her black, lace-up leather wrist gauntlets and put her hair up into a bun with a pair of stainless steel chopsticks crossed in it, leaving out a couple locks to frame her face and brushed her teeth before going to the dresser, opening the second to last drawer where her twin katanas and her six Chinese cold steel battle ring daggers were. One thing she loved about these weapons, were that they were magical. If she ever lost one, all she needed to do was call it and they would return to the sheaths, which were also magical, on her person. They were demon made weapons, forged by her father and charmed by her mother.

Typing in the code to disable the lock, she quickly strapped the Katanas to her back, the swords forming an X, and the daggers to her left thigh, minus the one on her lower back hidden beneath her shirt. Closing the drawer, she opened the last one, seeing her two Desert Eagles. She sheathed one in the holster on her right thigh and the other to her left hip as well as putting on a belt that carried her ammo. Deciding that she was prepared, she sat in the chair in a corner of her room and waited, eventually falling asleep due to boredom a half an hour later.

/

"Status?"

Midori's eyes snapped open when she heard the male voice and she straightened in her chair, tuning into the conversation. She heard nine heartbeats, meaning there were nine people inside The Hive with her and the soon-to-be zombies.

"The Red Queen has locked onto us. She knows we're here."

"Who's the Red Queen?"

"State of the art, artificial intelligence computer that controls The Hive."

"This is going to slow down our route to the Queen, it takes us straight through those labs."

"Rain, J.D., go see how bad the flooding is."

Midori heard two pairs of feet walk away from the group.

"What happened?" It was a women's voice this time, one Midori vaguely recognized as Alice, whom she's only met once and it was a brief meeting. She remembered feeling instant attraction to the fair-haired woman and smiled slightly, before frowning. She didn't want Alice to get hurt, even though she was more than aware that the other woman can protect herself.

"Four hours ago, the Red Queen went homicidal. She sealed The Hive and killed everyone down here."

"Jesus." a different man breathed.

"When we realized what was happening, we were sent to investigate and shut her down."

"Why did she do it?" Alice again.

"We don't know."

"But outside interference is a possibility."

The team got closer and Midori rose to her feet, moving to the door. She was about to bang on the door and get their attention when she heard Spence's voice. She scowled, eyes darkening. She didn't like the man. Something about him always put her on edge.

"Are you okay? Here." Movement of fabric, most likely a jacket.

"No, I'm fine."

"Take it, it's cold in here."

"Are you...? Do you remember anything?"

"No, nothing before the train. What about you?"

"No."

Midori blinked in mild surprise before shaking her head. It was probably another one of those 'safety precautions' of Aka's. She frowned when she realized both were lying, the skip in their heartbeats proof of that. _Why are they lying? And what do they remember?_

"I've found an alternate route; if we double back and cut through Dining Hall B, we'll be right on track."

Midori tensed for a moment before she banged on the door. "Hello! Can someone get me outta here? The bitch of an A.I. locked me in!"

"A survivor?!"

"Holy shit. Someone's actually alive down here?"

"What's the code?" The voice came from outside her door.

"873925169." Midori replied instantly, the heavy steel door sliding open to reveal a group of armed soldiers and three civilians, who stared at her with surprise. Midori blinked at one of the civilians, who happened to be handcuffed. "Is your name Matt by any chance?" she asked, shocking everyone.

Matt raised an eyebrow with confusion and slight suspicion. "How did you-"

"I know," she cleared her throat, a flicker of sadness in her eyes, "_knew _Lisa. She was a close friend. She told me about you and showed me a few pictures. You were an adorable toddler, by the way."

Matt looked away at the mention of his sister, pain flashing through him. Then he processed her last sentenced and flushed. "She showed you my baby pictures?" he asked, horrified.

Midori chuckled and nodded. "You were so cute! I love the picture where your covered in chocolate birthday cake."

Matt went a darker red, embarrassed, while Alice smiled and the others looked on with amusement.

Midori tensed when she was suddenly grabbed and turned to face an African-American male who was obviously the leader, due to the air of authority surrounding him. His eyes widened slightly when they locked on Midori's. Her bright green eyes were like liquid emerald's with flecks of crimson, shining with un-natural light and power.

"Report, Midori." he demanded.

Midori raised an eyebrow. "And you know my name, how?" she asked, taking a step away from him.

"Cain informed me about you." was his response.

The asian woman smirked slightly, although she mentally sneered at Cain's name. "_Everything_, or just the basics?" she questioned, curious.

One was silent for a moment before he said, "I know what you are."

Midori grinned. "Excellent. This will make things easier."

"No go, sir. The whole level's flooded." A sexy and rough, yet smooth, female voice suddenly came from behind Midori.

"Holy shit, who is she?" A man whistled from behind her as well.

Midori turned to see a beautiful, in a dangerous and sexy kind of way, Latina woman that was about an inch or so taller than her. Her hair was black, or a very dark brown, and pulled into a long, braided ponytail with two strands framing her face. Her eyes looked black, but Midori knew they were actually a dark brown, and her lips were full and formed a slight pout. She had a slender figure with curves in all the right places and Midori felt an immediate attraction for her, just like she had with Alice.

The Hispanic man standing beside her had a smirk on his face as he leered at the asian woman and was attractive as well, but Midori mostly ignored him for the Latina beauty.

"You're coming with us." One commanded, turning Midori's attention to him.

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Why the fuck would I want to stay here? Do you know how long it's been since I was outside? A girl can only go for so long without sunlight."

"We're behind schedule, lets move out." One said, ignoring her comments.

Suddenly, Matt swore and moved away from the glass to reveal a scientist floating in the murky water. Long blonde hair swirled around her head, her body dressed in a lab coat. Her green eyes were open in fear and mouth frozen in a scream. Midori's eyes teared slightly and she approached the glass, placing her fingers to where the woman's face was.

"Green." she whispered before turning away with a hiss of anger. "I'm so gonna kill whoever is responsible for this." Nobody except for Alice and Rain noticed her eyes flash a slitted, liquid silver. Both were curious, but remained silent.

One glanced from her to the scientist with a frown. "Come on. Rain, make she she follows." he said, leading the way as Midori's forearm was grabbed by the Latina as they walked away.

"Poor bastards." Rain muttered as they passed by, Midori nodding in agreement.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alice asked Midori quietly as walked on her other side.

Midori fought back more hisses of anger. "Just extremely pissed off. Whoever did this better hope I don't find them, cus if I do Imma gut them after torturing them slowly."

Rain glanced at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Anyway, how are you, Alice? Are you okay?" Midori asked the fair-haired woman, who gazed at her with surprise.

"You know who I am?"

"We've met once, a few months ago, I think. I'm Midori, if you've forgotten, by the way."

"Oh. I don't remember much." she said shyly.

Midori smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay. You'll get your memory back soon."

Alice smiled at her and was silent for a moment. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you. You have beautiful eyes too."

Alice blushed.

"Do you know what caused her to do this?" One suddenly asked Midori, whose face blanked.

"I do." It was obvious she wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

"I'm sure our bogus cop has a few answers." J.D. commented aggressively as he shoved Matt forward. "Don't you?"

"I don't have anything to do with this." Matt replied through gritted teeth.

"Then what were you doing topside? Just strolling around in the garden?" Rain commented sarcastically.

Alice glanced at Matt with slight suspicion while Midori just watched the scene unfold.

"Maybe we should do a little pruning ourselves." J.D. replied, pulling out a knife and was about to place it near Matt's crotch when Midori shot forward and grabbed the Hispanic man's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"What the fu-?"

"I wouldn't do that. Matt has nothing to do with this, so back the fuck off before I cut off _your _dick." Midori hissed warningly.

J.D. gaped, paling as he cupped his manhood protectively with his free hand. He had a feeling Midori didn't make empty threats.

"Leave him." One spoke.

Midori released the soldier before returning to Alice's side.

"Fuck, she's strong." she heard him whisper as he rolled his slightly aching wrist and shoulder, causing her to smirk a bit sadistically.

"Too much woman for you, J.D?" Rain teased with a slight mocking tone underneath.

The man huffed. "Plenty, actually."

Midori rolled her eyes. "Too bad that I prefer womanly curves then, huh?" she told the man, a smirk on her lips.

J.D. pouted sulkily.

Midori tensed suddenly as her heightened senses caught movement from the labs. The scientists were awakening. They had to get out of The Hive, and soon. Alice noticed her tense figure and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for silent comfort. Midori smiled softly at her, missing the frown on Rain's face as she glared slightly at her and Alice's joined hands. Matt noticed, but remained quiet.

Midori began cursing in her head when they walked into Dining Hall B, which was a large dark room that contained numerous black, high-tech containers. The air was cold, almost ten to fifteen degrees colder than the rest of the facility, though it didn't bother Midori much. Alice shivered slightly and Midori moved a bit closer to her, fighting the urge to wrap her arm around the other woman.

"Kaplan?" One was tense as he gazed around the room.

"Dining Hall B, that's what is says on the map." Kaplan insisted, staring at the holographic map on his wrist laptop.

J.D. stepped closer to him and looked down at him and the map. "Maybe you're reading it wrong." he suggested.

"Or maybe your corporation is keeping secrets that you shouldn't see." Matt retorted.

Midori glanced at him, nodding. "Matt is correct. And this is Dining Hall B." she informed One.

"J.D., you and Rain keep the prisoner and Midori here and secure the exit." One commanded. "There may be other survivors. Give me a search line and keep it tight. Move it."

The other members of the armed group and two civilians disappeared and there was a moment of silence before Midori realized something.

"Where are they going?" she questioned Rain as she continued to look around.

"To the Red Queen's Chambers to shut her down." the Latina answered.

Midori froze and slowly turned to face her, her usually tan, sun-kissed skin pale. "Please tell me you're joking."

Rain frowned. "No, I'm not. Why?"

Midori began cursing rapidly in Japanese and she moved to go run after the other group, but J.D. grabbed her by the waist and held her tightly so she couldn't run off. "You don't understand! Once they shut her down the power will restart! Everything will unlock!"

"That's the point." Rain said, her frown deepening.

"You-you don't know what they'll be setting free. They _can not _shut her down."

"What will they be setting free?" Matt asked, foreboding creeping down his spine.

Midori stopped struggling in J.D.'s arms and took in a deep breath. "The reason the Red Queen killed everyone was because the T-Virus escaped. She declared it was a safety precaution so the Virus wouldn't get out."

"What's the T-Virus?" Rain asked hesitantly.

Midori stared the woman right in the eyes. "Lets just say that zombies are no longer fiction."

A moment of silence. J.D suddenly burst into laughter.

"Hah! Nice joke. Really funny. You had me worried there for a moment." J.D. became unsure when he saw the dread and seriousness in Midori's face. "You're not joking."

"No, I'm not. And the containers around us? They hold mutated creatures called Lickers. They are mutations of the T-Virus when injected into living tissue. And the power is the only thing keeping them stable. Turn the power off, they become unstable and will most likely awaken. If you don't believe me, go look inside one of the containers."

Rain and J.D. shared a look before they moved to one of the containers and peered inside. They stiffened when they saw the four-legged creature without eyes and had a long, barbed-wired tongue that hung loosely out of its mouth as its breathing was controlled and monitored. Tubes were connected to it, with what looked like blood being pushed in or out of it. J.D. jerked away with horror twisting his features.

"What the fuck?!"

Matt was pale as he stared at a Licker in a different container. "Just what the hell are these people doing in this corporation?"

Midori shook her head. "I don't know what Umbrella's intentions are, but I know they aren't good."

Just then the lights flickered off and they all froze and turned fearfully to the containers, watching the green lights on them turn red and state 'UNSATBLE'. The Lickers' breathing increased as became heavier and deeper, as if they were about to wake up. Rain and J.D. got their guns ready while Midori moved to stand protectively beside Matt. They all sighed in relief when the lights clicked back on and the environments became stable once again. Midori closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she heard all the doors unlock and movement.

"The zombies are loose." she stated, making the other three turn to her with horror.

**Hope you liked it:) So, the final pairing for this story will be Alice/Rain/Midori since I couldn't choose between Alice and Rain (both females are extremely hot and badass).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

**Warning: **see first chapter

_Chapter Two_

"They're late." J.D. commented as he, Rain, Matt, and Midori waited tensely for the others to return. They were all waiting for a zombie to pop out of nowhere and attack.

The sound of something hitting against metal made them all stiffen. Rain armed herself with her gun and moved forward. Midori dashed to her and put a hand on her shoulder, halting the other woman.

"Wait! Maybe J.D. should go with you. And aim for the head, if it's a zombie." she said, staring into dark eyes.

Rain shook her head with a small smirk, yet there was a tiny sliver of fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, I got it." she kissed the asian's cheek.

Midori stared as she disappeared, her lips slightly parted in shock.

"Seems like she likes you." J.D. said teasingly with a smirk and wink.

Gunshots echoed through the room and the three of them shared looks before they ran towards Rain, stopping when they saw a woman in white on the ground in front of Rain, two bullet holes in her forehead.

"Holy shit. If I didn't believe you before, I do now." J.D. breathed, taking in the state of the body.

Rain scowled. "Bitch tried to bite me."

Midori's head snapped toward her and she looked the other woman over worriedly. "She didn't, did she?"

Rain shook her head. "No, shot her before she could."

Midori sighed in relief and glanced at Matt, noticing that he was still handcuffed. "Um, we should uncuff Matt now."

Said man shot her a deadpan look that said, '_you think?'_.

J.D. was quick to unlock the cuffs and Matt rubbed his wrists, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness in them.

"Can you shoot?" Midori asked, taking the Desert Eagle on her hip out of its holster and handing it to Matt, along with two magazines.

Matt nodded, taking it gratefully. "I'm decent, I guess."

She also handed him a dagger. "Just in case one gets to close and you can't shoot it." she stated.

Seconds later, Kaplan, Alice and Spence came running up to them, panting. Kaplan spotted the body on the floor and gaped before whirling on Rain and J.D..

"You shot a survivor?!" he yelled.

"That was a zombie." Midori stated it as if she were taking about the weather.

Kaplan and Spence shot her incredulous looks. "A _zombie_? Zombies don't-"

"Go take a closer look before you say anything more." Midori fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Kaplan hesitated before he walked up to the body and knelt down, studying it. His eyes widened in disbelief. "The blood's coagulated. But that's impossible."

"Why?" Spence asked.

"Because blood doesn't do that unless you're dead." Matt stated.

"But she is dead." Spence said, confusion marring his face.

"She was just killed. Her blood should still be fresh." Kaplan informed him, standing.

"Um, can we go now?" Spence looked beyond freaked out.

"No, not until the rest of the team gets here." Rain answered as she checked her ammo.

"They're not coming." Kaplan said softly, a grim look in his eyes.

Rain's head snapped towards him as she took a vicious step towards him, causing to tense. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she hissed, taking a closer step before Midori snatched her by the waist, holding her in place. Rain leaned into Midori a bit and the asian saw the brief look of jealousy that Alice shot them.

"Lets not fight. We have worse things to worry about." Midori said and hesitantly released the woman in her arms.

"She's right. Listen." J.D. hissed.

In the distance, the shuffling of footsteps and the low-volumed sounds of groans and moans started to surround them before faces appeared. Some were recognizable, while others were badly disfigured and missing limbs such as eyes, arms, and pieces of flesh. One was missing about one third of his face. Their eyes were shrunken and hollow with white residue covering them, their flesh pale, and their faces all twisted into an expression of hunger.

"Shit." Spence whispered, moving closer to the group.

"Guys, they're everywhere." Alice said, looking in all directions.

Unexpectedly, a zombie tried, unsuccessfully, to tackle Rain, who gritted her teeth as she twisted his neck, the cracking sound echoing in Midori's ears. Rain stared at the lifeless body before she turned her full attention to the former residents of The Hive and held her gun outwards. Midori grabbed the hilts of her Katanas and pulled them from their sheaths, spinning them expertly with a twist of her wrists as she got into a fighting stance. She froze for a moment when she saw the disfigured body of Brown, dragging the axe behind him as he let out a cross between a yell and a growl.

"Brown." she muttered with despair. He was one of the few people she got along with in the Hive. He never feared her for what she was, never tried to experiment on her without her permission (a scientist tried that once and faced a very painful death via a pissed off Midori). He had actually been a brother figure to the asian beauty.

Chaos broke loose as the undead attacked and the commandos opened fire, but missed their only vulnerable area on the zombies- the head. Midori winced when she heard bullets hit the containers and really hoped one of the Lickers didn't get free. Tears formed in her eyes when she was forced to behead Brown, who had decided to try to eat her.

"Why aren't they dying!?" Kaplan shouted as he fired bullets into a resident's chest.

Midori heard Spence swear as Alice looked horrified. A zombie lunged for Alice and Midori sprinted toward it, slicing it's head off easily. "Aim for the head and try not to shoot the tanks!" she shouted to the others before looking at Alice. "You alright?"

Alice stared at her, her eyes wide. "I'm not really sure, at the moment."

"Stay beside me, kay?"

The woman nodded and shifted closer to her.

"We need to get out of here! Lets go!" Midori yelled to the others and started cutting zombies down left and right, clearing a path with the help of Rain and J.D..

She heard the sound of a gun clicking and turned to Kaplan to find his gun running on empty when two female zombies reached and grabbed him, one by the hair and another by the arm. He struggled relentlessly, but unfortunately couldn't break free.

"Help me!"

Midori cursed and ran to him, dodging and slicing down the dead as she did so. Two zombies suddenly tackled her and she elbowed on in the face, dislocating the jaw, and head butted the one behind her. "Shit. Alice! J.D.! Spence! Someone help Kaplan!"

Midori saw Spence glance at everyone before bolting to the nearest entry, making the non-human curse him in her head. Matt shot one of the zombies trying to eat Kaplan in the head while Rain snapped the neck of the other one. Midori jerked to the side when one of the zombies holding her almost took a chunk out of her face. She hissed, her eyes once again going a slitted silver, but this time they stayed that way, and her magic flared. To her surprise, the two zombies suddenly froze before releasing her and limping back a step or two. Midori didn't hesitate to cut them down.

"Bitch!"

Midori's head snapped to the left to see Rain struggling with a dead woman as she swiftly twisted her neck, a hollow snap sounding off and she falls to the ground in a heap. _She's hot when she pissed off,_ the currently silver-eyed woman thought absently as she returned one of her Katanas to its sheath, wanting at least one hand free.

Rain grabbed her arm and dragged her over to where she knew Kaplan was. She saw him, J.D., and Spence standing near a security code protected door and frowned when she noticed Alice and Matt were missing.

"What's taking so long?!" J.D. shouted to Kaplan.

"I'm working on it!" Kaplan shouted back. "Shit!" he exclaimed as punched in the wrong number. J.D., frustrated, pushes him out of the way while Kaplan takes over shooting the closest infected residents.

"What's the code?"

"095672783!" Kaplan answered, struggling to remember the code in all the chaos, and the light turned green.

J.D. shot a smug look at Spence while Midori tensed.

"Fuck. J.D.! Run!" she yelled to the man, running towards him seconds before the door opened.

Rain followed her lead as Kaplan held the other residents back.

"See how easy that was?" J.D. commented.

They were too late. He was dragged inside the stairwell, which was filled with hundreds of undead residents. There were too many and he was bitten numerous times quickly. Rain reached out to grab his hand before, to Midori's horror, she was bitted as well. One bit Midori's hand, but it healed in milliseconds.

"J.D.! Hang on! J.D! No, don't let go! Hold on, man!" Rain shouted, tears rolling down her face.

"Rain! Don't let go!" J.D. cried desperately, but he was soon drowned in the sea of the undead.

Kaplan pulled Midori away while Spence did the same with Rain.

"No! Let me go!" Rain yelled, frantically trying to pull away.

"It's no use." Spence said, shaking his head.

"We need to move!" Kaplan pushed them forward.

They reached a room and quickly slammed the door shut as the dead began to pound on it. Midori stiffened as she felt the presence of an awakened Licker roaming the Hive and cursed in Japanese. She met Rain's eyes.

"A Licker is loose." was all she had to say.

Rain paled drastically and began cursing as well. Kaplan looked between the two females with confusion and dread.

"What's a Licker?"

"A mutation due to an Experiment with a virus. It's a creature that makes those zombies outside look like child's play. And they grow larger and deadlier the more flesh they eat."

Kaplan almost whimpered in fear.

"Where did the bodies go!? Fuck!" Spence suddenly shouted, freaking out even more.

"Why didn't we see the zombies on our way in?" Kaplan asked in confusion, walking back and forth in the room.

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors. You. Let. Them. Out." Rain answered through gritted teeth.

Kaplan visibly paled and tensed as the words hit him.

"Shit! We're never going to make it to the surface!" Spence shouted, looking ready to punch something or someone. Midori fought the urge to glare and sneer at him.

The middle door was suddenly slammed open as Matt and Alice stumbled inside, bringing unwanted attention with them. The two tried to close the door when an infected hand reached inside, making it impossible to close. Midori ran at the door and slammed into it with her left shoulder and side, using her inhuman strength that was returning to her with out the drugs the scientists were always forced to drug her with. The door slammed closed and the now detached arm hit the floor with a dull thud. Alice and Matt looked at her with wide eyes. She shrugged.

"We need to get out. What about this door?" Alice asked Kaplan, who shook his head.

"They're waiting out there too."

"And that way?" She motioned her head towards the other side of the laser room.

"No, there's no way out of the Queen's chamber." Kaplan informed them grimly.

"So we wait. They'll send somebody to get us when they haven't heard from you guys, right?" Spence asked, only to receive silence instead. He looked from Kaplan to Rain. "What?"

"We're running out of time. You remember those blast door we passed on the way down here?" Rain received nods. "They seal shut in under an hour. If we don't make it out of here by then, then we're not getting out."

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, her eyes wide in fear.

"They can't just bury us alive down here!" Spence shouted in disbelief.

"They would actually do that?" Matt asked in horror.

"Containing the incident was the only fail-safe plan they had, against possible contamination." Rain informed them, unclenching her bloodied hand and winced.

"And you're telling us now!? Fuck! Can this get any worse?" Spence ranted.

Alice looked at the bag that contained the hard drive to turn the Red Queen back on. She walked up to the bag and grabbed it, heading down the hallway into the chamber.

"Alice?" Matt called to her.

"What are you doing?" Kaplan asked as he and the rest of the group followed her to see what she was up to.

"I'm gonna turn her back on." Alice said while she put the correct wires in the right place.

"This isn't a good idea." Kaplan said.

"She'll know a way out." Alice replied, continuing her to work on turning her back on.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain argued through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but that homicidal bitch is our only way out of here." Alice shot back.

"Kaplan, bypass the circuit breaker." Midori spoke up.

"Yes ma'am." Kaplan immediately got to work as they waited for the queen to show. "Circuit breaker's disabled. This time, if I hit the switch, she'll fry. The charge must've damaged her boards." Kaplan informed them as the Red Queen's holographic image appeared before disappearing in a static haze.

"Ah, there you are," The Red Queens voice rung out, teasing and mocking, Things, I gather, have gone out of control."

"Give me the switch, I'm gonna fry her ass!" Rain shouted, running towards Kaplan, who pulled the switch away from her.

Midori grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "Rain, we need her at the moment, so calm down."

Rain nodded stiffly and took in a deep breath, calming down after a moment, and noticed that Midori's arm was still around her waist, not that she was complaining. In fact, she leaned back into the other woman, who smirk at her. Alice fought down the jealousy welling up inside her.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The Red Queen said.

"Tell us what's going on down here." Alice demanded.

"Research and Developement of the highest nature."

"What about those things out there?" Spence asked.

"Even in death, the human body remains active; hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-Virus provides a massive jolt to both the cellular growth and those trace electrical impulses. To put it simply, it reanimates the body." The Red Queen stated factually.

"It brings the dead back to life." Rain said.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor ability and perhaps a little memory, virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulse, the most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Spence questioned as he impatiently tapped his foot.

"The need to feed."

"Feed on what, exactly?" Spence asked.

"They feed on what mankind has always wanted to prey upon, what you have always sought out to destroy. Yourselves."

"They eat people?" Spence gasped in disbelief.

"That's sick!" Kaplan shouted.

"On the contrary. I find that it fits perfectly with human behavior. Stripped of culture, intelligence, reason. They are your true primal selves. The evil that dwells within all of you." Midori could hear the smirk in her voice and her grip on Rain's waist tightened slightly as anger shot through her.

"I tried to keep them isolated, but I'm afraid you've changed all that." the Red Queen continued.

"How do you kill them?" Kaplan asked.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain is the most effective methods."

"You mean, shoot them in the head." Rain said.

"Yes."

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" Alice asked, glancing at Midori.

"The T-Virus escaped into the air conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus protean; changing from a liquid to air and blood transmission depending on its environment. It's almost impossible to kill. Ask Midori. She's tried to destroy it, being it's creator and all."

Midori flinched and everyone turned to her questionably and with fear and anger. "I didn't mean to create it. I didn't even know what I was doing at the time." she sighed, finally releasing Rain. "I guess I should tell you that I'm a Hebi, a snake youkai, or snake demon-"

"Demons aren't real." Spence scoffed.

Midori hissed sharply, her eyes once again going slitted silver and her canines lengthened, small dark green scales forming around her eyes and on her temples. Spence took a step back in fear. The snake features disappeared and Midori sighed again.

"When I was younger, around 50 years old-" everyone shot her looks of disbelief, making her roll her eyes. "Demons are immortal. At fifty, I was practically a toddler. Anyway, my lover, a human, had been murdered before me by an enemy of mine. I was nieve and took her body deep into a cave and used my demonic magic to bring her back in my grief. Only, she didn't come back human. She became a zombie, a creature that was hardly recognizable. Unable to destroy what she had become, I sealed her in the cave, hoping no one would find her. But three hundred years later, someone did find her. Charles Ashford. By then she was dead for good, but her corpse wasn't normal. Ashford took it to a lab and studied it, creating the T-Virus from her remains after discovering that she had been reanimated. I tried to destroy it after I found him, but I couldn't. I don't know how. So instead, I stayed here, watching the progress and building of Umbrella, waiting for someone to come that would help me destroy the corporation, since I can't do it myself. Especially since I was usually drugged, as well as under constant observation." she explained to the group.

"Holy shit. Just how old are you?" Matt asked, his anger fading.

"356." Everyone gawked, making her smirk. "I look good for my age, don't I?"

"So, the virus can't be destroyed?" Kaplan asked.

"Not that I know of."

"I couldn't allow it to escape from The Hive. So, I took steps." the Red Queen spoke up.

"Steps? What steps?" Alice asked.

"It's in her programing." stated Midori. "When there is a problem in the Hive, the Red Queen has to choose the best choice to stop it or else bad things will happen. She would do anything to save the world, even if it means killing a few."

"What!?" Spence yelled.

"Correct. You must understand that those who become infected, I can't allow to leave."

Rain rubbed her hand.

"We're not bitten." Alice said, forgetting about Rain.

"Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then you become on of them. A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled, may I ask why?" asked the Red Queen.

"Insurance. We need a way out of here. If you refuse to help at anytime, we flip the switch. Understand?" Alice said to the Red Queen.

**I hope Midori's explanation for the T-Virus made sense. I wanted to try something different, since most RE stories seem to be similar.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"How do we know where we are?" Kaplan questioned after the Red Queen managed to reboot her holographic image, as well as the holographic map of The Hive.

"Location is indicated by heat signature." The Queen informed them.

"Right at the bottom, of course." Spence complained as he stared at the map.

"For maximum efficiency, I would suggest the following route." the Queen highlighted a way through the holographic maze on the map, which Kaplan swiftly noted in his holographic computer. "Through the storage units on this level, to an access tunnel here. That will get you close to the surface. Then you will only have to cut through the medical labs and you will be back at the loading platform."

"Sounds simple enough." Matt concluded.

"Yeah." Rain said, reloading her handguns.

"What are those things?" Alice questioned, noticing the glowing red dots connected to the security cameras.

"The Queen has sensors throughout The Hive; she can tell us where _they _are." Kaplan stated.

"I'm afraid not. My primary sensors are thermal and because the creatures are dead, their body temperature is virtually invisible to me. I can only help you so far, the rest is up to you."

"Great." Spence sarcastically cheered. Midori scowled at him in annoyance.

"Lets just go already." Rain said impatiently, anxious to get out of the facility.

/

"We've been here before!" shouted Spence after a while of walking through the Utility Tunnels.

"We gotta keep moving!" said Rain as she continued to walk forward.

"We're going in circles!"

"This is the route that the computer gave up." Kaplan said as he looked at the map.

Spence growled. "Why are you listening to her?"

Midori rolled her eyes and kept moving with Alice and Rain beside her.

"Enough!" Rain yelled." We have no choice but to keep moving. Those things are right behind us. You got that?"

Hands suddenly grabbed Spence and Midori let out a hiss, snatching the man's arm and yanking him away from the undead, making him grunt in pain. The undead started to swarm in and Alice and Midori started using their martial arts skills to fight them off to keep them away from the others.

"Up on the pipes!" Alice shouted. "Everyone up the pipes!"

Kaplan suddenly screamed and Midori whirled around, hearing a gunshot.

Then she heard Rain whisper, "J.D.?"

"Rain, it's not him anymore!" Midori yelled to the other woman.

The reanimated J.D. bit Rain's neck, causing her to scream and push him away. Midori ran to her side and swiftly snapped J.D.'s neck while Kaplan and Matt helped Rain up the pipes.

"Alice, I'll hold them off, you go up next!" Midori yelled to the fair haired woman.

"You sure?"

Midori nodded, using her strength to tear the head of a zombie that almost took a chunk out of her arm. Alice climbed up the pipes and Midori was quick to follow her. She sat back and relaxed against the wall, letting out a sigh.

"You like that, huh?" Rain asked in a detached voice with a sneer and Midori turned to her, seeing her squeezing out the infected blood from her hand wound, feeding it to the horde of undead beneath them.

Midori grabbed the other woman's wrist. "Stop that shit." she said, getting medical wrap from one of Rain's many pocket's and set to work on carefully wrapping it around the Latina's hand. She glanced at the others. "We should get going. They're getting reckless."

The group slowly worked their way along the crawl space with Matt in the lead, followed By Spence, Rain, Alice, Midori, and Kaplan. The group finally reached the end of the tunnel after what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes. Below them, the undead crowd was getting larger and more aggressive.

"Almost there." Matt stated, motioning his head towards the network of pipes that split into two, one branch disappearing into a vent straight ahead while the second was a smaller bundle of pipes also going into a vent in the side wall.

"Be careful on the support bracket." Midori warned.

One by one, almost everyone had passed the support bracket. Matted used a knife to try to mesh the screen cover from the air shaft, a sharp edge slicing his hand.

"Shit!" he swore, tossing the screen down as the undead scrambled all over it, a few going as far as trying to eat it and fight over it. The bracket began to sag just as a harsh, loud metallic sound echoed through the room, a rusted bolt bursting free.

"Shit! Move it!" Rain shouted.

As the moved quicker, the more pressure they placed on the bolts. Each bolt popped free, causing the pipe to come free from the ceiling and lower to the ground-closer to their end. Alice, Midori, and Kaplan were within reach of the undead as their fingers stretched to grab their arms or legs, hoping to get a bite of their flesh. Alice was pulled up by Matt as Midori kept Kaplan from the undead. She was suddenly grabbed by the waist and pulled away, losing her grip on the man just as the entire pipe gave way and collapsed, sending Kaplan to the other side. He was able to haul himself from the undead, but received numerous bites in the process.

"Rain! Shoot!" Alice screamed.

"I can't focus. I can't see!" she yelled.

Midori grabbed her gun and started firing and killing the undead grabbing the injured man, giving him enough time to climb up the pipes as the dead tried desperately to get to their food source. Tossing her gun to the side, Midori closed her eyes and willed her fire abilities forward, blue flames bursting to life in her palms. Everyone gazed at her with awe and slight fear as she shot jets of blue fire at the zombies, making them hiss and screech, though that didn't stop them from trying to get to Kaplan. Midori scowled and made the fire in her hands disappear.

"We just need to throw these two ropes at him." Alice said, pulling on the hanging cables.

"I can't feel my legs." Kaplan whispered to them.

"We'll get you somehow." Alice insisted.

"I want you to go." he told them.

"No! We're not leaving you Kaplan!"

"You can't kill them all. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Kap," Midori whispered, pain in her tone. She had grown fond of the commando in the short time she'd known him.

"Go!"

Matt took Alice by the wrist as Spence pulled Midori away. Moments later, as the group continued forward, they paused when they head a single gunshot. Midori would have burst into tears, had she still not heard his heartbeat. That gave her hope that there was still a chance to save him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

As they came up from the ventilation system, Midori began to notice Rain's shortness of breath and her weakened form, which led her to lifting the other woman into her arms bridal style. Rain flushed slightly, her arm wrapping around Midori's shoulders, and relaxed into the hold. Midori smirked slightly and sent the other woman a wink, getting a sly smile in return. Alice and Matt made sure the hallway was clear before Midori carried her through. The two-way glass windows and the water reflected of them as they walked on, their anxiety building.

"You know what? After we get out of here, I think I'm going to get laid." Rain said, half joking and half serious.

Midori snorted. "I second that. I haven't had sex in almost half a year." In fact, the last person she had sex with was Lisa, who had been curious about what it was like with a woman.

Rain gave her a look of sympathy.

"Well, you two might want to clean up first." Matt suggested in a serious, yet teasing tone as they continued on their way.

Midori suddenly stilled, staring at the lab that Green, Brown, and Blue had drowned in. "How could I have forgotten?" she cursed herself before smiling at Rain. "There's a cure. Guys, there's a cure!"

"There's a cure?" Matt whispered in disbelief.

Alice nodded. "Midori's right, there's a cure. You're going to be okay." she said, leading them to the entrance of the lab while saying her last statement to Rain, who was visibly growing weaker.

"I was beginning to worry." Rain said in a half joking tone.

Spence and Matt smirked and Midori set Rain down on the small staircase landing. She looked around, memories of Blue and Green arguing, her and Brown joking around, the four of them just hanging out floated through Midori's mind, but she pushed them back as she walked in the almost knee deep, dark blue water.

"This was a mistake. We should be making our way to the surface right now." Spence shouted in irritation.

"The cure could help hundreds, if not thousands, of lives if the T-Virus is released. We need that antidote." Midori said, fighting the urge to punch him.

Matt placed the box down on Green's lab table and the Red Queen flickered on.

"Lets just get this over with." Spence retorted.

"This is where they kept the T-Virus." said Alice.

"How do you know all this?" asked Matt, confused.

"Because I was going to steal it." explained Alice. "I was your sister's contact."

"You betrayed her." Matt's voice rose up in anger.

"I don't know."

"You caused all this!"

"I don't remember."

"The truth!" Matt grabbed her.

"I don't remember the truth!" Alice jerked away from Matt to go where the virus and antivirus was.

Midori looked at Rain and smiled. "We're gonna get outta here. Then go get laid." she grinned flirtatiously, a seductive glint in her eyes.

Rain laughed, though a bit weakly. "Can't wait."

Midori grinned wider and moved to Green's desk, opening the top drawer where a packet of a dozen or more anti-virus pills were. Midori had convinced Green to make them as a back-up, for if anything happened to the serum.

"I don't understand!" Alice shouted, making everyone look up in confusion. "It's gone. It's not here."

"I can't. I just can't." said Rain, who was ready to give up. "It's over."

"No, it's not. Look." Midori said, holding up the packet.

Matt blinked. "Are those...?" he trailed off.

Midori nodded. "Anti-virus pills that I convinced Green to make." she said, walking up to Rain. She opened up the packet and handed her two pills. "Here."

Rain took them gratefully and swallowed them dry, relief and hope written over her face.

"Spence?" Alice suddenly said, making everyone turn to said man, who looked to be in his own world.

"Spence?"

Spence looked at the gun Alice left on the lab table, Alice doing the same. The married couple lunged for the gun, but Spence won the match and aimed the gun at the group. Midori hissed furiously. She knew that bastard had been up to something.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she snarled.

Spence looked uncertainly at her for a moment before he shook it off and turned to Alice. "Finishing what I started. We can still make it outta here." he said. "Come with me. We can have everything we ever wanted. You wouldn't believe the amount of money out there, just waiting."

"This was how you were going to make my dreams come true?" Alice asked, glaring at him.

Midori rolled her eyes. _Fucking idiotic bastard._

Matt suddenly dashed at Spence for the gun, but Spence aimed it at him.

"Please, I wouldn't want to shoot you. Might need the bullets." he smirked before turning serious. "Back off."

"Where is the virus and antivirus?" Midori demanded.

"On the train, where they found me." he replied before turning pleading eyes to Alice. "It can still work out."

"Look around you, Spence. Hundreds of people are dead. It's not worth it." Alice said, fire in her eyes.

"It was an accident. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Alice shook her head. "I can't. I won't be a part of this."

Midori fought back a smirk when she saw the reanimated Green slowly come up from the water behind the water behind Spence. The asshole deserved what's coming for him.

"What about what we had?!" he shouted at Alice in disbelief.

"I don't know what we had, but it's over now." Alice replied emotionlessly.

Green bit into Spence's neck, making him scream in pain and throw him off. Matt tried to grab the gun and Alice reached for a knife. Spence shot Green in the forehead and swiftly turned the gun on the pair.

"Step back! I can't believe you'd rather stay down here with him." Spence said, making his way to the other set of lab doors while glaring darkly at Matt with jealousy. He opened the door. "Fine. I'm missing you already."

He slammed the door closed when Matt tried to keep it open, firing a bullet into the locking mechanism, disabling it.

"Dammit! I can't believe that son of a bitch is going to get away with this!" Matt swore, turning to look at the others.

"I wouldn't worry about him." The Red Queen replied.

"What did you do?" Midori asked, a sliver og glee in her tone.

"I've been a very bad girl." she said almost slyly and Midori cackled slightly, earning odd looks from the other three.

The Queen pulled up an image of the corridor Spence was currently racing down, as well as another to show a pack of zombified dogs. Alice shuddered slightly, remembering her unpleasant encounter with them. The dogs were closing in on the oblivious man.

"Look. They've already got his scent." the A.I. mused.

Spence managed to make his way to the train platform where he pulled out the suitcase containing the virus and anti-virus. He tied a rubber string around his upper arm, flicking a vein with his other arm. He prepared the vaccine and was about to inject it when he heard the distinct growling sound of the dead dogs inching closer to him. His shock and terror resulted in him dropping the needle and reaching for his gun. He killed three, but the other four were on him in seconds.

"Oh shit." were his last words before the dogs tore into him. One ripped out a chunk of his neck and another ripped out his stomach, spilling his intestines.

The Queen turned off the image.

"Damn." Rain swore, shuddering slightly.

Midori suddenly froze. "A Licker is here." she stated, sensing it.

Rain paled while Alice and Matt turned to her with confusion.

"What's a Licker?" Matt asked.

"It's the result of the T-Virus being injected into living tissue."The Red Queen informed them.

"And a right pain in the ass to kill."

The sound of glass breaking sent them all backing away from the door Spence went out of moment ago. The creature was forcing its way toward them, trying to get passed the glass. Midori could feel it's hunger, its need for their flesh.

"The glass is reinforced, but it won't hold forever."

"You mentioned the Licker before, right Midori?" Alice asked, suddenly remembering.

Midori nodded. "In the chamber. I was hoping it wouldn't find us."

The Licker shifted over to where Brown's axe had made holes into the glass, sliding its tongue over the it while moving it back and forth. Midori cursed.

"It can smell us. Beautiful. Fucking beautiful."

It retracted its tongue and started slamming its body into the glass again, creating a spider web of cracks. Alice began punching numbers into the door code activator as an attempt to get them out.

"You require the four digit access code. I can give it to you, but you must do something for me." the Red Queen said.

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code."

Midori growled. "I gave her the anti virus in pill form."

"There's only a 75 percent chance that it would work. You are aware of that."

Midori hissed and smashed the screen, shutting her up.

"Midori!" Alice yelled in disbelief.

Midori ignored her and clenched her fist, pulling her arm back. She slammed it into the door, leaving behind a large dent to the other three's surprise. She was about to do it again when she heard the heart beat coming from the other side and the door swung open to reveal a limping Kaplan.

"Kap!" Midori beamed and hugged him tightly.

"The bitch wouldn't open the door so I had to fry her." he replied, wincing.

Midori smirked and lifted Rain into her arms before leading the others away as the Licker finally broke through.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Kaplan shouted as he and Matt slammed the door closed before the Licker could get them.

"You don't want to know." the three females said.

Soon, they reached the platform and saw the bloody remains of Spence lying shredded on the ground.

"Stay alert. Those dogs could still be around and that Licker could alway catch up to us." Midori cautioned.

Midori carried Rain into the train and set her down before turning to Kaplan. "Sit on the ground." she ordered.

He arched an eyebrow, but obeyed. He winced as the movements sent sharp pain through his legs.

She handed him two of the anti-virus pills. "The antivirus in pill form." she explained.

He nodded and quickly took them.

Midori eyed his legs, which were broken. "Now, this is going to hurt." she warned.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked curiously, moving closer.

"I'm going to heal him. And before you ask, no, I can't heal someone whose infected." she said before grabbing Kaplan's left leg and snapping the bone back into place.

Kaplan screamed and gritted his teeth while Midori did the same to the right. She then placed a hand on each knee and the three humans stared as her hands started to glow with a soft golden light. Kaplan felt warmth flow through him, as well as his bones, skin, and muscles stitch back together.

"That was... odd." he finally said, rising to his feet when Midori told him too. He grinned when he felt nothing except for a dull ache. "Amazing."

Midori smiled and turned to Matt, grabbing the hand that had been sliced and healed it, Matt watching with fascination as the skin of his palm stitched back together.

"Holy shit." he breathed.

Midori laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked Rain, who was looking a little better.

"Bad." the Latina replied, staring down at her wounded hand, which had finally stopped bleeding.

Midori grabbed it gently and healed it, making Rain smile at her.

Alice gaped. "What the hell?"

"I have healing abilities." Midori shrugged.

"Was else can you do?" she asked.

"A lot. I can control the elements, but earth isn't a strong point for me. The most I can do is grow small plants. Fire and lightning, or electricity, are my strong points and I'm deeply connected with them. I can control air and water to a certain degree, air more than water. My venom is very deadly, it can kill within 10 minutes of being injected into the bloodstream. Oh! And I can turn into a _very _large snake, as well as a half snake, half human. And I'm near impossible to kill." Midori said, chuckling when she saw the other three gawking at her.

"That's incredible." Alice breathed.

Rain suddenly handed her revolver to Alice. "I don't want to become one of those things; walking around without a soul, killing innocent people." she whispered. "When the time comes, you'll take care of it."

"Only _if _you turn." Alice answered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She didn't want anyone else to die.

"Good. That's all I want." Rain said softly, her head drifting down until her head touched her chest, as if she were sleeping.

Midori's blood went cold and she listened for Rain's heartbeat, relaxing when she still heard it. She was still alive, just exhausted.

"Rain? Rain?" Alice said repeatedly before hesitantly pointing the gun at Rain's forehead, a slight bend in her elbow, eyes locked on her face. "Rain?"

No reply. Alice was about to shoot when a hand shot up and pushed the gun away from her head, causing Alice to jump and sigh in relief.

"I'm not dead yet. And I think I'll take that back." Rain said, taking the gun from Alice's hands.

"I could kiss you, you bitch!" Alice said and Midori's eyes glazed over at the extremely hot image of the two making out.

Rain glanced at her and caught the dazed look and smirked at Alice. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Midori snapped from her daze at that and turned her attention to Alice, who flushed. Seemingly tired of waiting, Rain cupped the back of Alice's head and pulled the fair-haired woman in for a heated and passionate kiss. Alice immediately returned it and Midori grew hot as she watched the two make out. Matt cleared his throat, making the two break apart with flushed faces.

Midori grinned. "So, does this mean we can have a hot threesome when we get to the surface?" she asked, making Kaplan choke on air and Matt's eyes widen.

Alice and Rain shared a smirk before nodding. "Definitely."

The moment was broken when four talons sliced through the metal of the 5005, cutting Matt's arm badly in the process. He fell backwards while Midori pushed Rain away from the wall and grabbed her Desert Eagle and began firing, but the creature disappeared.

"How far from the surface?" Rain shouted to Kaplan.

"We have six levels to go!" Kaplan replied.

"Kap, get out of there!" Midori shouted, feeling and hearing the Licker going for the man.

Kaplan yelled and quickly raced into the room, narrowly missing getting caught, just as Matt managed to close the door to the control room, but it broke through and knocked both men down. Midori cursed and began shooting at it, but the bullets only pissed it off. Alice tried to shoot it in the brain, but it did little damage. It took a swipe, making Midori jump back and Alice to fall. Midori's eyes turned silver in her fury and her magic spiked. The Licker froze, going completely still, before it seemed to bow to Midori, who's eyes widened in confusion.

"Um, is that thing _bowing_?" Kaplan asked in bafflement.

"The fuck?" Rain whispered.

Midori stared before realization hit her. "I'm the creator of the virus and in a way I created the Licker. It reacts to my magic. Earlier, when two zombies who were trying to eat me and felt my magic, they backed off. I thought nothing of it. But it's obvious now."

"What is?" Matt asked.

"It sees me as it's maker and Alpha. As its superior."

Everyone gawked at the snake demon. The Licker suddenly lashed its tongue out towards Matt, but Midori caught the tongue mid-lunge. The Licker let out a whimpering noise.

"Open it!" Alice suddenly shouted.

Midori glanced back in confusion and saw Rain slam her hand on a red button, opening the storage hatch the Licker was standing on. Midori quickly released the tongue as it was dragged on the train tracks, causing it to catch fire. After a few seconds, Matt closed the latch.

Midori fell to her knees, still a bit shocked. "... I need a drink." she sighed. "Something really strong, too. Vodka would be nice. Maybe tequila."

Rain laughed. "I hear ya."

The Alexia 5005 finally came to a screeching stop on the platform near the blast doors they needed to go through. Everyone was leaning on and helping each other on the walk out, barely making it out before a beeping noise from Rain's watch sounded, flashing 00:00:00. They made it back just in time. They finally collapsed on the floor as they made it inside the mansion, taking in much needed breaths of air.

"I failed... I failed them all." Alice whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, it's not your fault." Midori said, cupping her cheek before drawing her into a soft, reassuring kiss, which Alice returned. Midori pulled away after a moment. "It's Umbrella's fault. They're to blame."

"Damn right, those bastards are going to fucking pay for this shit." Rain commented, fire in her eyes and a determined scowl on her face.

"Oh, Matt, take these." Midori handed two pills to him. "You were scratched by the Licker and I'm not sure what that'll do to you."

"Thanks." He quickly swallowed the pills.

"How are we going to take them down?" Kaplan questioned.

"We'll figure it out." Alice said.

The lights suddenly grew bright, making them shield their eyes. Midori noticed people in Hazmat suits walking toward them.

"Look out!" she yelled, just as Kaplan was grabbed from behind.

He desperately tried to fight them off, but one of the soldiers knocked him out. Midori launched at the soldier and did an uppercut to his jaw, dislocating it and sending him flying. Men grabbed her, but she fought back, injuring more people, but there were too many. They were easily overpowered and Midori was hesitant to use her powers, lest she hurt Alice, Rain, Matt, or Kaplan. Alice started to shout their names, trying to get free. Midori's anger spiked when she saw Rain get knocked unconscious and Kaplan carried away.

"Let me go, you bastards!" she yelled furiously.

A man punched her in the face, but it did nothing but anger her more, to his surprise. She sent a sharp kick to his face, breaking his nose.

"Be careful with her. She's my most prized possession."

Midori stilled before slowly turning slitted silver eyes on Cain. "What did you just call me?" Her tone was low and dangerous.

Cain actually looked nervous for a moment before he smirked. Midori flinched when she felt a pinch, a needle going in her neck as a drug was injected into her system. She immediately felt weaker, before she slipped into a barely conscious state. She heard Cain sy something about reopening the The Hive and fear gripped her heart. She tried to awaken, but she was already being taken away. She finally surrendered to the darkness.

**THe first part is finished! Still can't believe I did this in a week, but the idea kept banging around in my head demanding to get written and once I started, I couldn't stop. I should be started the next one soon:)**


End file.
